Lily's Changing Life
by junetheloon
Summary: Lily's life is torture, but all that changes with help from a few new kids
1. CHAPTER ONE

LILY'S CHANGING LIFE  
  
Chapter one  
  
A/N: Thanx to Christy also known as Christabell I have a new plot and it won't be my same old boring stuff so a BIG thank you to Christy.  
  
Lily stared into the mirror, only just to look back at her bloody, bruised and cut face. She brought the wash rag up to her face and grimased in pain as it stung her scraps. Her parents and sister had beaten her for the third time that week. She lived with her step-father and mother. Her mom would never hurt her sweet special baby but Dave she shuddered, thinking of the horrible things he did to her. Lily's step-dad, had turned out to not be as nice as he had seemed and he beat everyone except for Lily's sister, Petunia, who seemed to have had some kind of spell over him.  
  
"Lily, get out of there and clean up the mess you made!" Lily closed her eyes and counted to ten. "LILY!!!!!!" She opened the door and her sister punched her hard in the face causing more pain. Lily ran to the mess and quickly picked it up. She heard Dave talking and ran into her room under the stairs. She shut the door and peared through the crack.  
  
"I've told you time and time again not to hurt Lily." Her mom argued.  
  
"I'll do what I please." He pushed her aside to get to the kitchen.  
  
"No this is the last straw."  
  
"What are you threatening me. What are you gonna do point your little stick at me and say some mumble jumble? Scary." Just as he had said she pulled out her wand and pointed it at his head.  
  
"Don't make me do it."  
  
"Go on make my day. Bring.it.on." Lily heard her mom mutter something and Dave turned into a goat. Lily giggled and ran over to her mom.  
  
"Mom I love you soooooo much."Lily hugged her mom and kissed her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily waited as her carraige stopped at a closed up prison gate. She was going to see her mom today. After changing Dave into a goat, she was taken to Azkaban and she had been there for three years. Lily hadn't seen her for months.  
  
FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily, Petunia, and her mom were all sitting at their table peacefully eating. Dave, The goat, sat in the yard staring in at them.  
  
"Please pass the butter?" Lily politely asked Petunia. Petunia ignored her and picked at her food.  
  
"Petunia pass your sister the butter." Her mom said not looking up. Petunia gave Lily an 'I hate your fuckin guts' look and passed her the butter. They all tunred to the door as it flew back and four scary men in cloaks walked in toward Lily's mom.  
  
"Mrs. Julian Marie Evans, You're under arrest." HEr mom slowily stood up and looked at the men. They gently put magiked handcuffs on her.  
  
"W what did I do?" She asked innocently.  
  
"We received a call from a frightened child, She said that you murdered you husband Dave Matthew Laurence." Another man explained.  
  
"B but I didn't m murder anyone." She declared with fear in her voice.  
  
"Then where's Mr. Laurence?" She pointed to the goat outside and the men looked at it suspiciously.  
  
"That still would be the same crime basically." The man explained. Two of the other men brought the goat out to thier magical police society car and drove off with leaving Lily, Petunia, and one of the guys that hadn't left.  
  
"Do you have any close relatives that we can leave you with?" He asked the two startled girls.  
  
"Y yes our aunt and uncle live only down the street." Lily answered still staring at the seat her mom had just been sitting in.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lily, Sweetheart." Her mom said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Mom." Lily said between sobs.  
  
"I've missed you sweety." She reached through the bars and stroked Lily's face. "The dementors are starting to get to me. I don't think I have long left." She said sadly. "How's Petunia?" Lily grimased at the thought of her abusive, rude, stuck up sister.  
  
"As good as she can get."  
  
"She takes after her dad." A clock rang loudly, stinging Lily's ears.  
  
"Miss, your time's up." A gaurd said to Lily and helped her to the carriage. When Lily got home all she could do was cry. She couldn't wait until she could go back to Hogwarts. She lived with her aunt and uncle who were no better than Petuna. She touched the bruises on her arm and cringed in pain. 'God, why do I put up with this?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks went by and Lily got ready to go to Diagon Alley. She was meeting her best friend, Arabella.  
  
"Hurry up Lily." Her aunt yelled from the car. Her aunt and Petunia were going to go shopping after they dropped Lily off. Lily ran down the stairs and jumped in the car. After what seemed like hours of torture they finally arrived at The Leaky Cauldron. "See you next year." and her aunt took off. Lily went in and sat at the bar.  
  
"'Ello Lily!" Hagrid greated her from behind the bar.  
  
"Hello Hagrid."  
  
"Can I help you to a drink or a room maybe?"  
  
"No but have you seen Arabella?"  
  
"Yeah she got here about five minutes ago. I think she went over towards the jukebox." Lily found Arabella and sneaked up behind her.  
  
"LILY!!!!!" Arabella hugged her tightly. "How've you been?"  
  
"Not so good." Lily showed her the cuts and bruises.  
  
"Again. Why do you put up with them?"  
  
"I'm just glad I get to spend the next two weeks with you." Lily looked at the four boys standing behind her.  
  
"Oh Lily this is James Potter......." She pointed to a messy black haired guy with blue eyes about Arabella's height which was a little taller than Lily. "Sirius Black......" She pointed to a guy almost identicle to James except he had black eyes instead of blue. "Remus Lupin...." She pointed to a sandy blonde haired guy with green eyes. "And Peter Pettigrew." She pointed to last guy who had brown greasy and messy hair he was kinda chubby and had firey red eyes that made Lily gasp in horror. 'Talk about creepy' she said to herself.  
  
"Hi!" She smiled at them and then turned back to Arabella. "Well we should be off." She grabbed Arabella's arm and they skipped into Diagon Alley the boys following them.  
  
"So what do you think of them?" Arabella asked reffering to the guys.  
  
"I think that one um Peter's creepy but theo thers are are hott." They giggled and started on the shopping.  
  
"So where'd they come from?" Lily asked when the guys had left.  
  
"They moved in next door. Apparently they all live together I don't know why though. They transferred from Durmstrang and I offered to show them around." She smiled. Arabella's mom pulled up in her Mercedes. "Hey mum." She kissed her mom and helped Lily put thier things in the trunk. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N: Big thanx to all reveiwers and most of all Christy for being my beta and giving me this plot. I forgot to mention Lily and the gang are in thier fifth year, and yes Lily's mom is a witch, but not in the real story, just in mine.  
  
"Hey Lily wakeup." Arabella pushed Lily onto the floor and chuckled.  
  
"What?" Lily replied grogily. Arabella pointed out the window. Lily grined widly. They were staring into a window that, was where James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter lived. At that moment James was changing his shirt and they stared at his well defined abs. "He's even hotter than I thought."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"How long have you been watching them?" Arabella smiled mischeaviously and cackled.  
  
"For about two or three hours." Lily laughed until her attention was once more pulled to the window. James was now gone and Sirius had taken his place changing his clothes they both stared open mouthed. "WOW, look at Sirius! He's hotter than James. He's mine." Lily and Arabella burst into a fit of giggles and kept watching as he slowily stripped.  
  
"Yeah take it off." Lily joked. The only time she ever had fun was with Arabella, She loved being with her. Sirius turned toward the window and spotted the two girls. He smiled and they turned away blushing.  
  
"That takes all the fun out of it." They looked back at him and James, Remus, Peter, and of course Sirius all stared back at them. The girls smiled innocently at them and in return got big smiles from all four. They opened their window and so did Arabella. Peter ran somewhere they couldn't see and turned on some music. They held there stomachs as the guys started to fake strip for them. "Should we do the same." With a shake of thier heads they both did the same while the guys took thier turn to laugh. Peter turned off the music and James started to talk.  
  
"So girls, having fun?"  
  
"Lots." Lily smiled and met James' eyes.  
  
"You want some more?" Sirius joked.  
  
"No that's ok. How about we meet you guys outside your house in about ten mintues it's our turn to change now." Arabella said grining madly at Lily.  
  
"Sure we'll wait for you." Sirius led the others outside as Lily and Arabella got dressed.  
  
"Finally." James joked as the girls ran over to meet them.  
  
"Hey." Lily sat down next to James on the ground while Arabella sat next to Sirius. There was a slightly long silence until Sirius yawned and laid on his back picking at the dirt.  
  
"So......." Lily said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah......" James smiled his million dollar smile at Lily making her melt. Remus looked at Lily and examined her closely.  
  
"Why do you have bruises?" Remus asked before thinking.  
  
"Um...."Lily looked at Arabella for help. "I fell down the stairs at my house.  
  
"Oh well I know a spell that will heal it up, but we're not allowed to use magic.  
  
"My parent's aren't muggles you know." Arabella stated. They went inside Arabella's house. "Mom, Lily got hurt and we wondered if you could do a spell to heal her up."  
  
"Yes sweety." She focused on Lily's bruises and said some mumble jumble (Love that word) and magically the pain went away along with the bruises.  
  
"Wow thanks!" Lily hugged her and they all ran back outside.  
  
"Let's go down to the lake it's only about a block away we could go swimming." James sugguested. (Notice how Peter doesn't say anything.)  
  
"Yeah hold on we'll change." Lily and Arabella ran upstairs to change as did the guys.  
  
"I think i'll stay here and read." Peter said laying on his bed.  
  
"Why?" Remus asked as he slipped into his swimming trunks.  
  
"Cause I just want to stay here." He stated rather coldly.  
  
"If you want to."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Which one should I wear?" Lily asked Arabella frantically.  
  
"Wear the red one." She yelled from the bathroom. Arabella finished dressing and came out. She was wearing a green tank top swimming suit with black short shorts. Lily quickily changed and they both raced down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After their two weeks were up they had gotten to know each other really good and could almost finish each other's sentences.  
  
They boarded The Hogwarts Express and all smashed into a compartment. James and Sirius on one side and Peter and Remus on the other with Lily on James' lap and Arabella on Sirius'.  
  
"It's hard to put six people in here." James said looking up into Lily's eyes. 'Those eyes are so green anyone could get lost in them.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Well well well, if it's not Evans and Figg. How was your summer?" A greasy black haired boy stood in the thershold of the compartment.  
  
"Go away Snape." Lily said springing up and closing in on him.  
  
"Lily don't." Arabella jumped up and held Lily back from Snape. "Leave Snape before I release her on you and you know what can happen then." He looked at them and then at James.  
  
"Who's your new toy Evans?" He motioned towards James as Lily fought to get to him.  
  
"SNAPE I'M WARNING YOU!!!!" She yelled at him still fighting Arabella.  
  
"You better leave NOW." James stood up in Snape's face.  
  
"Who's gonna make me, you?" He grined madly  
  
"If you insist." Before anyone knew what had happened Snaped screamed in horror as his voice got high pitched his hair grew long and turned blonde and smooth.  
  
"Change me back." He/She yelled. Lily stopped fighting and fell to the ground laughing.  
  
"Opps, Don't know the counter-curse." He slammed the door shut in his face.  
  
"How'd *giggle* you *giggle* do *giggle* that?" Lily asked in between giggles.  
  
"It's something I learned, it's top secret." James smiled at Lily and helped her up.  
  
"Do you really know the counter-curse?"  
  
"Yep, But no one treats my friends like that."  
  
"Who said we were friends?" Lily joked sitting back on James' lap. "He's really gonna get you for that you know?"  
  
"Yeah but I'll be ready."  
  
"I hope you get into Gryfindor." Lily smiled and laid her head on James's muscular shoulder. He wraped his arm around her and kissed her head.  
  
"Get a room." Peter said grumpily.  
  
"What's your problem? You've been like this since we moved here." Remus asked Peter coldly.  
  
"Nothing." He turned to look out the window and ignored everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "We will be sorting differently this year because of some transferr students. They will be sorted first and then the first years." He paused. "First Potter, James." James sat on the stool and put the hat on his head.  
  
"Well interesting." The hat paused. "Quiddich captain, good friend, brave, would never turn down a fight, Sly, cunning, I think GRYFINDOR!" James sat next to Lily and smiled as Sirius sat on the stool.  
  
"Alot like your friend I see. I don't know though, you being the brains of all the pranks you might belong in Slytherin but then again your heart is with Gryfindor.................... So GRYFINDOR it is." He raced to the table and sat next to Arabella and James. Remus then steped up to the stool and put the hat on.  
  
"Well it's obvious where to put you. GRYFINDOR." Remus stepped down and sat next to James.  
  
"Nerve racking isn't it?" James commented as Peter was being sorted.  
  
"Hmmm...Not much nice up here and I wouldn't say brave so definintely not Gryfindor." (I know he was put into Gryfindor but I don't like him so he's gonna be in "SLYTHERIN." James, Sirius, and Remus frowned as Peter made his way to the Slytherin table.  
  
"No good witch or wizard ever came out of Slytherin only dark witches and wizards." Lily whispered as Dumbledore called someone else.  
  
"White, Cress." Another transferr walked up to the stool.  
  
"You didn't tell me there was another transferr." Arabella whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah she's Peter's little step-sister, but she doesn't live with us she lives with Peter's mum."  
  
"What year is she in?"  
  
"3rd."  
  
"GRYFINDOR." They hat shouted. They cheered as she walked down. The hat sorted everyone else and then the feast begun.  
  
"Wow where'd this come from?" Cress screeched as the food appeared ouit of no where.  
  
"The house elfs magic it up here." Lily told her  
  
"I still think that they make it invisable so that we can't eat until their done sorting." Added R.J. a chubby brown haired boy as he stuffed food into his mouth.  
  
"He's suspicious of everything." Lily chuckled.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it the chapters will get longer as I progress so don't think that the chapters will always be short I just want to see how people like it before I spend alot of time doing a long long chapter and then finding out no one liked it. 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N: blah blah blah blah blah does anyone even read this.  
  
Lily jumped out of bed happily boucing.  
  
"WAKEUP! Today's our first day." Lily over excitedness woke everyone up and earned her many pillows thrown at her.  
  
"Do you have to be so excited. You do realize that it's school not summer vaction, no reason to celebrate." Arabella groaned get out of bed.  
  
"Next time you wake me up like that you might get more than a pillow thrown at you." a blonde said grogily slowily getting up.  
  
"Hey where's Cress?" Lily looked over at her empty bed.  
  
"Must be a morning person like you. Other than that who knows." Arabella answered slipping on some clothes and appling makeup. Lily quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs almost tripping over Remus who apparently had a bad night.  
  
"What happened?" She asked Remus who had blood and bruises all over him.  
  
"N nothing." He mumbled trying to get by her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I would be if you moved." Lily moved lookinmg at him curiously.  
  
"I'll find out you know. You can't hide anything from LILY EVANS." She yelled at him as disappeared into his dorm.  
  
"Rough night?" Sirius asked Remus as he fell into his bed.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." He answered back wishing he could die and end it there.  
  
"You got a letter from Romulos." James tossed him a red envelope they weighed more than he expected.  
  
Little brother,  
  
How's Hogwarts treating you so far? I know you're not even started classes but tell me after. I thought you might want to hear the good news. Dad's moved out. Thank god he's such a evil git. Mom says hey and wishes you luck and all that crap and Lizzy (Thier pet owl) can stay with you just write us every week. How was your night. Bad I take must have been torture. I've always hated seeing you suffer. Well mom's getting impaitiant to hear from you so I better send this before she throws a fit (Or coughs up a hairball).  
  
Your brother always,  
  
Rom  
  
Oh dear please be careful.  
  
Julie (His mom)  
  
He chuckled slightly and gave Lizzy a pat. "Wish I could fly like you and get outta here." He stroked her softly and let her fly to the owlery.  
  
"So James, What do you think of Lily?" Sirius looked at him with his 'I know you like her' smile.  
  
"You're sounding like a girl."  
  
"I know but I still want to know."  
  
"If you must, I don't think she's my type...."  
  
"Because she's a 'Can we keep her' puppy and not a 'We'll keep her for a week' puppy."  
  
"Uh......I guess. She's just the type you want to keep around and not just date to feel wanted like at our old school every girl was just a trophy or just a puppy that followed us home for a week." Sirius and James exchanged laughs and then headed down to the great hall.  
  
"So Dumbledore knows about your period." Sirius whispered to Remus as they walked the long way to the great hall.  
  
"Yeah he set up a shack for me to use even." He smiled slightly and they sat down next to Lily at a table.  
  
"Can't wait until the teachers find out what's in store for them." They cackled evily not realizing a curious Lily.  
  
"What's in store for them?" Lily asked eyebrows raised.  
  
"Jus t some little innocent pranks." James smiled innocently.  
  
"Well then you have compitition." Lily said proudly sticking her nose in the air. (Lily and Arabella were quite the little pranksters back in thier days)  
  
"Really who?" Sirius said looking around laughing.  
  
"Duh, Me and Arabella." Milk came out James' nose and all three laughed like crazy.  
  
"Are...... you......... kidding." Remus got out in between laughs. The mail flooded the tables and spilt people's drinks. Lily picked up her letter curiously (She's very curious always looking at things curiously)  
  
Lily,  
  
Be in front of the broom closet at ten.  
  
She read it over trying to figure out who would want to meet her there. Well she might as well find out.  
  
The day passed by quick as it was full of pranks by Lily, Arabella, Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus who disappeared after thier second class. Cress didn't show up all day and Lily awaited her mysterious meeting anxiously.  
  
"I wonder why they want to meet you?" Lily's friend Kara joked.  
  
"I don't know but I better get going it's 9:45 and I don't want to be late." She ran down the stairs and out to the broom closet. She waited for about 20 minutes until she heard voices and someone pulled her into the closet. The man, at least she thought it was a man because of his strong warm hands, placed his hand over her mouth and the watched as two boys stoped in front of them.  
  
"Do you think anyone's around." Snape whispered.  
  
"No." A blonde greasy haired boy whispered back.  
  
"Good." He turned to the other boy and smiled at him. "Think the broom closets good enough." The other boy nodded his head in agreement and Lily terified tried to free herself from the man's grip but couldn't. They both shut the closet and turned on a light. Much to Lily's suprise they didn't see her. She looked down at herself and noticed she was invisable. She watched as they drew closer to eachother. 'God what is that slimball doing?' she asked herself as Snape engaged the other boy in his arms.  
  
"I wish we could tell people about us instead of hiding it in a closet." The blonde boy said sweetly in Snape's ear.  
  
"Are you kidding we'd be the laughing stock of the entire school. I'll never come out of the closet with this." The other boy looked angry and pushed Snape away.  
  
"Are you ashamed of me?" He asked a cold tone in his voice.  
  
"No, love, I'm not ashamed of you." He embraced him again and kissed him with passion. (I know gross but I had to give the story spice somehow) Lily nearly puked in disgust as they seemed to get farther and farther away until the man let go of her mouth.  
  
"Why did you show me this she whispered scared they would hear her. The mysterious man, she could not she his face for it was hiddin underneath a Zorro mask, just turned around attempting to leave, but Lily grabbed his arm. "Who are you?" She saw him smile before he lept from her reach and took off. "God, He's fast."  
  
The next day she told everyone about her little discovering but didn't tell them any names just said she'd use it for blacknail making sure Snape overheard her and saw his look of shock and terror on his face as he looked like was going to lose his lunch.  
  
A/N: I know short but you have to admit it was interesting and kinda gross in a way. LEAVE A REVEIW!!!  
  
[ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
A/N: I really think that my story sucks so if i'm gonna keep writeing leave a reveiw  
  
Lily waited for two weeks for a reply from Zorro until she finally got one.  
  
Lily,  
  
I've noticed you drifting away from the world. One question, Why? You just sit around and don't talk much. It's sickening. You can't live your life waiting for me to mail you. Anyways meet me by the lake at nine.  
  
Lily looked up at a curious Arabella.  
  
"What'd he say?" She asked grabbing the letter from her. "See I told you to stop secluding yourself from the real world. You haven't talked to James for weeks, and as I can tell, He looks kinda sad. Look at him." Lily looked over at James who quickly turned away picking at his food. "Sirius said he won't sleep and won't eat. GO TALK TO HIM NOW!" Lily got up and walked over to James.  
  
"Hey, James." She smiled nervousily at him.  
  
"Hey." He mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily knew the answer he was gonna throw at her.  
  
"I wonder." He said not looking at her. "You've ignored me for three weeks, Lily. What'd I do?"  
  
"Nothing. I just kinda........I dunno haven't been very social lately."  
  
"Why? Is it because of that 'Zorro' guy, your 'mystery man'." He said coldly.  
  
"James, what's wrong with you. I didn't mean to shut everyone out."  
  
"Everyone 'but' Figg." He pointed to Arabella who was watching them intently.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not putting you first on my 'things to do' list." Lily got up angerly and sat down next to Arabella.  
  
"That didn't look pretty."  
  
Lily stared at the clock as it struck 8:30. 'Might as well get there early.' Lily walked out to the lake and sat down on a rock watching the giant squid splashing in the water.  
  
"I see you made it here early." A voice behind her made her jump.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Had to find some reason to drag you out here." Zorro's magically disguised voice sounded deep and mysterious fitting him just right.  
  
"So what did you have in mind?" She eyed him taking in his form.  
  
"Watch." He grabbed her and stuffed her into his cloak that he had been holding.  
  
"What's the big idea?"  
  
"It's an invisablity cloak now hush." He put his hand on her mouth like he had last time. Lily watched a cloaked figure race towards the Whomping Willow. The tree's limps started to dangerously swing. They stopped as the figure poked a stick at a nob in it' roots and he ran inside. Zorro quickly dragged her in the tree before it shut and watched the figure tear off it's cloak and place it' things down. 'Remus?' Lily asked herself watching him curl up on the ground twitching. She struggled to get out of Zorro's arms but only managed to make him hold her tighter.  
  
"We have to help him." Struggleing as much as she could she still couldn't get out of his grasp.  
  
"He's ok." Lily watched as Remus slowily transformed from the weak defencesless boy to a big strong werewolve. She gasped as Zorro pulled her out of the tree bewildered.  
  
"Why did you show me this?"  
  
"You needed to know."  
  
"WHY?" Lily asked anger steaming out her ears. "I didn't 'need' to know this."  
  
"He needed someone to know. He needs someone to understand him to help him through everything he goes through." They heard bushes being shaken nearby and watched a big black dog emerge from them. Lily loved dogs so beng the dog lover she was went up to the dog and fluffed it's fur.  
  
"What's a dog like you doing in a place like this?" Lily smiled as the dog looked like it understood her. It looked up at Zorro and growled.  
  
"Nice doggy." Zorro backed away slowly while Lily tried desperatly to hold the dog back. Zorro took off in a run to Hogwarts before the dog got out of Lily's grasp.  
  
"Bad dog, you chased him away." Lily looked at the happy dog as it wagged it's tail and licked her face. "You have good breath for a dog. Well I must be going." She patted the dog one last time before trotting off to Hogwarts.  
  
She wokeup in the morning with a pounding headache.  
  
"Lily, Wakeup." Arabella said rather strangely.  
  
"I am. Why are you talking so quiet." She looked over at Arabella who was sitting on her bed staring at a letter. She gave the letter to Lily.  
  
Dear Lily Anne Evans,  
  
We're sorry to tell you but Julia Anne Evans has passed on. The time of her death is supposed to have been around 9 to 9:30 last night. There was a break in that resulted in escaped and killed victoms. We beleive it to be the work of some evil dark force lead by a Tom J Riddle or now known as Voldemort. Please be aware that you might be in danger. Sorry for any inncovenience.  
  
Kora J Kalvin, Ministry of Magic  
  
Lily's eyes grew heavy. She felt the tears forming and let the letter drop to the floor.  
  
"I'm i'm so sorry Lily. I know how much she meant to you." Arabella hugged Lily but only got pushed away.  
  
"I don't want any sympathy." She ran out of the dorm and the common room she ran until she got out to the lake and stopped. "I should just feed myself to the Giant Squid."  
  
"Don't do that." Lily turned around and stared into Remus' eyes.  
  
"Remus?" She surveyed his bloodied up figure.  
  
"Si Sirius told me that you visited me last night." Remus smiled a hurt and bloodied smile.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did you see a big black dog? That was Sirius."  
  
"Oh." Lily sat down on a rock and felt Remus' hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What brings you out here so early?"  
  
"Nothing." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and lost control of her tears.  
  
"Lily, you can tell me. I trust you with my secret, so trust me with yours."  
  
"My mom she's she's......." Lily couldn't finish due to the uncontrolable tears flowing down her face. Remus sat down next to her and held her in his arms.  
  
"At least you had a mom. You can be happy about that."  
  
"You were always the sweet understanding one." Lily chuckled before drowning into tears.  
  
"I'll stay down here with you as long as you need."  
  
"No you need to get to Madam Julie." Lily looked up at Remus who nodded and got up to leave.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to go for a walk." She stayed outside for what seemed like hours and then decided she needed to go in. Lily walked into a quiet great hall. Everyone was picking at their food or looking around nervously.  
  
"Lily, are you ok?" Arabella pushed the kid sitting next to her out their seat so Lily could sit.  
  
"I think so." Lily's plate magically filled itself and she picked at it. "What's with everyone else."  
  
"Azkaban wasn't the only place attacked, alot of other people lost thier parents. James lost his he's up in his dorm and won't come out so now everyone is freaking out wondering where they might attack next." Sirius looked up at Lily with sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"He's a guy, he'll get over it fast. Guys don't sulk for long like girls could go on for years, poor things." Sirius attempted at a joke which only he laughed at. "Knowing James he'll probably be over it by tommorow."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat as a way to quieten an already quiet hall. "As you all know there have been several attacks. Please do not panic. Nothing can happen here at Hogwarts. As for your family, they will be joining us here for a while until things start to settle."  
  
A/N: Yeah I konw this chapter kinda sucked I have a writer's block which sucks and that's why I haven't gotten this up before now. 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

****

CHAPTER FIVE

__

A/N: I finally have Microsoft Word so that should help me. Hopefully my writer's block isn't as bad now as it was when I was writing my last chapter.

Lily sat by the fire taking a sip of her tea when James came down.

"Hey, Lily." He sat down next to Lily.

"Hey." They sat down not looking at each other for a couple minutes. "What's up?

"Nothing. You?

"Same."

"I heard that everyone's parents are coming in tonight."

"Yeah. Too bad our's aren't."

"I really didn't even know my parents. I only got to see them every summer. Before I came to Hogwarts I was in private school and they never let me come home for holidays. I guess that me and my brother will live together with his girlfriend or something."

"I wish me and my sister were that close. She hates me and so do my aunt and uncle who I've always lived with since my mom was put in Azkaban."

"Why would they hate you? You're practically perfect." James looked away.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah. I believed it too until you started ignoring me."

"I 'm so sorry about that. I wish I could make it up."

"You can. Promise never to do it again and we'll be even."

"I promise." James smiled up at her as the fire caught her eyes. 'Her eyes are beautiful'

"Lily, how long have we known each other?"

"About maybe a little over a month."

"Right and we both know a lot about each other, Right?"

"Right."

"So what do you say about going to Hogsmeade together this weekend?"

"But the Hogsmeade trip isn't for another month."

"I have my ways. So will you?"

"I'd love to as long as we don't get into trouble."

"I promise, There's no way we'll get caught."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So he asked you out?" Arabella squealed.

"Yeah, He wants to go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"But the trip isn't for a month."

"That's what I said. He said that he has his ways."

"I wish Sir would ask me out."

"He will eventually. How could he resist."

"We better get to Breakfast so you can see _James_." They ran down to The Great Hall and sat next to James and Sirius.

"Hey girls. James just told me the good news, CONGRATS!" Sirius said laughing his head off before choking on a ham bone.

"What's so funny about that?" Lily threw a piece of ham at him and was hit back by some mashed potatoes. "You're going to pay." After a while they had started a huge food fight.

"STOP RIGHT THIS INSTINT!!" Dumbledore yelled as he entered the common room with a bunch of people following him. Everyone got quiet and watched as their parents ran over to them kissing and hugging them.

"ARABELLA SWEETHEART!!!" Arabella was covered and kisses.

"Arabella, how have been?" Her dad hugged her.

"Fine now stop kissing me." She pushed her mom off of her seeing the look in Lily and James' eyes watching her. Sirius' parents did the same as did everyone else's. Remus' brother, Romulus came in all worn and tired and stuffed his face with food not saying a word but only nodding at Remus.

"Hey Rom. Long trip I guess."

"Rah rong rip." He said through chunks of food.

"So, James when are we going to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Around 7:00."

"What do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise."

"I love surprises!" Arabella rolled her eyes and turned to Sirius.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" 'I might as well take a chance asking him out instead of waiting.'

"Well, nothing so far. Maybe if you want we could go to Hogsmeade too." Sirius smiled his famous lopsided smile at Arabella.

"I'd love to!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready, Milady?" James held out his hand to Lily.

"Yes indeed, kind sir." She took his hand and he leaded her to a statue which moved to reveal a passageway.

They went down to where The prank shop was and instead found a dance club.

"What?"

"At night everything seems different." The danced and drank and danced some more until it was 9:30.

"I don't think I can have another drink." Lily slurred drunkly.

"Sure you can if I *hiccup* can you *hiccup* can." They didn't get back to their dorms that night.

"Wakeup. WAKEUP." Lily and James woke up with a bad headache to see a old man standing over them.

"Shh hhhh hhh." Lily put her hand up to his mouth to stop him from yelling.

"What time is it?"

"5:00 a.m." Lily eyes got big. "I have an antidote that will help with the hangover." He tossed them both small bottles of green potion.

"Thanks." They mumbled. They downed to potion and their headaches magically vanished. "We should get back before anyone worries."

That didn't work as soon as they got back Arabella and Sirius bombarded them with questions.

"Where were you last night?" Arabella tapped her foot.

"At a dance club." They both answered

"What took you so long to get back?" Sirius had James up against a wall.

"We got drunk and passed out."

"That's my man." Sirius laughed patting James on the back. "Did anything _else_ happen?"

"No, it was our first date." James said agitation in his voice.

"I CAN'T BELEAVE YOU. DO YOU REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO DRINK SO MUCH YOU PASS OUT? I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER!!!" Arabella was yelling at Lily who was trapped in a corner helpless.

"I didn't mean to drink much."

"DIDN'T YOU THINK AT ALL!!! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!!" Sirius dragged the angry Arabella up to her dorm to stop her from yelling at Lily (She started yelling at Sirius).

"I think she over reacted." James said putting his arm around Lily.

"I need some sleep."

"Maybe you should sleep in Sirius' bed I think it's wise not to go up there when Arabella's like this and knowing Si he'll be up there for a while." They went up to James, Sirius, and Remus' dorm and decided just to share James' bed since Sirius came up laughing because Arabella's melodrama.

A/N: I finished this the same day I put my last chapter up but I've learned to space the chapters out at least a day but o well I'm going to finish my next chapter soon anyways. I got some great great great ideas for the next chapters so I have to write them before I forget.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

****

CHAPTER SIX

__

A/N: Wow chapter six, that's an accomplishment for me. Usually I quit after chapter four or five. If I get enough reviews I might just continue this story for a long long time cause this story will never end. Cause it's the story that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friend some people started reading it not knowing what it was and then they started reading it forever just because. Oh and yes Malfoy is gay with Snape thought I'd clear that up forgot to mention that. DON'T TRY BERTIE BOTTS EVERY FLAVOR BEANS!!! They're the nastiest things ever. I tried one that was suppose to be Tuti Fruity but it was vomit. They switch the colors on the flavor list.

Lily waited as the quiddich tryouts proceeded slowly. It was James' turn and he was flying like a professional catching the golden snitch as if it was as easy as cake. Sirius was after him trying out for beater. He knocked a beater straight into his opposing team's keeper letting Henry Wood score a goal. Lily finally got to go last to try out for chaser. She stole the quaffle from Wren and scored a goal almost ten times before Wood told her that she had done enough and everyone went back to their common rooms.

"I think all three of you made the team. Where'd you learn to fly like that?" Arabella asked them while laying on Sirius' lap.

"Picked it up on the streets." Sirius answered twrilling Bella's hair around his finger.

"We learned it from a quiddich training school we went to in America." James smacked Sirius in the head.

"I don't think I made it." Lily said frowning.

"Of course you did, you were great. Did you not see the other chasers? They sucked big sweaty monkey balls." James said incorrigibly.

"Do you really think?"

"No see they don't think. I'm the only thinker in our group they just the muscles." Remus joined them by the fire.

"Yep all muscles no brain." Sirius flexed his muscles and smiled.

"Remus you're our muscle too." James looked at Remus with his lopsided smile.

"Thanx one muscle for all muscles and all muscles for one muscle." Remus joked making all of them to hold their stomaches from laughing.

"What's Peter than?" Sirius piped in.

"Are you referring to Peter, Wormtail , Peter well that Peter he's just bait. He's who we always blame everything on." Remus stated proudly not relizing that Peter was standing behind the wall listening.

"I'm more than just your bait." Peter stomped in furious.

"We were just joking." Remus looked at Peter with no fear in his eyes making things even worse.

"You're not even scared of me. Well I'll teach you." Peter took out his wand and in a blink of the eye Remus was sqeaking and scurring around on the floor.

"How'd you do that?" Lily asked amased as James shot daggers at Peter and Sirius turned Remus back to human.

"You know that you're not suppose to do that here." James whispered angrily to Peter.

"What here in front of your girlfriends here? I don't give a damn. Maybe I should accidentally spill our secret to them. How'd you like that? Innocent little helpless Peter fighting back now. I'm not your bait anymore." After that he stalked away his hair turning colors from James' curse.

"Your secret?" Both girl put their hands on their hips and stared at them.

"heh heh. Our secret right. Well you know about poor Remus Lily. That's our secret."

Lily still stared at him not beleaving a word. "Don't lie to me James Greer Potter."

"Lily." James pleaded on his hands and knees. "I can't tell you. Please don't get mad." At the same time Bella and Sirius were getting into just as much trouble as James and Lily.

"No you can tell. You can tel;l me everything. It's not like I'm going to spill it to the world or hold it against you. I'm not going to think less of you or hate because of your _'secret'_. So just tell me." Lily got down on her knees to make her eye to eye with him. "I love you and that won't change unless you try to hide something from me."

"Ok. I love you to. I'll trust you ok. Just come with me so we can get away from these eavesdroppers." He dragged Sirius and Lily dragged Bella along with them.

"This is hard to explain but we're not exactly from this time or place." James said trying to make them understand but got blank stares from both of them. "Sirius you wanna try?"

"Ok see we're from about ten years ago in the past. We useto be Aurors, the youngest ever." Sirius looked to James as to tell him to take over.

"We also use to be quiddich players, the best and youngest professionals ever." James looked back to Sirius.

"We were hunting down this big bad dark wizard but we were cut short." He looked back at James.

"When we were running we weren't looking where we were going."

"And next thing we knew we were falling some never ending goop until we landed here in 1969." (Just guessing a year) He looked at he shocked expressions they had on their face.

"And we had to go into hiding because the big bad we were hunting got bigger and badder because we weren't there to stop him."

"He's been after us ever since and we had to move to London and go to Hogwarts to confuse him."

"We also had to use ageing potions." James looked down and Sirius finished.

"We would really be 17 but we had to do something so Dumbledore suggested we be 14."

"It's not much of a change really it just throws off the guy because he would think that right now we'd be 27."

"I know you're probably pissed, but please don't don't leave us." James looked into Lily's eyes to see no hate or disgust but admiration.

"I love what you're doing, It's charming sweet and sexy." Lily hugged James who relaxed instantly.

"What about you?" Sirius looked up at Arabella.

"I love it too." She kissed Sirius in the most passionate way and smiled.

"I thought you guys would hate us afterwards." James sighed.

"Never. I told you I wouldn't hold it against you." They went back up to their dorms and went to sleep each dreaming about each other.

__

A/N: Nobody read chapter five yet because I put two up in one day and so everyone thought that it had only been updated once for chapter four. Sorry about before something messed up in this chapter so I had to go and find a way to fix it so here's the whole chapter and sorry about double space it didn't save right so I did it the lazy way and double spaced the whole thing


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

****

CHAPTER SEVEN

__

A/N: I think that I may finish this and put it up the same day as the last chapter so when I update check my story twice a day if you like it enough cause on the weekends I get a lot up I might on the weekdays but probably it'll be mostly the weekends that I'll get two or three chapters up a day just be aware.

The quiddich posting was up and everyone had crowded around to see who had made the team.

"LILY YOU MADE IT!!" Arabella sqealed happily hugging Lily.

"Did we?" Sirius asked trying to get through the crowd where Lily and Arabella were.

"Yeah, and James is captain."

"But I'm always captain." Henry Wood cried over the noise of the crowd.

"Sorry buster, looks like you've been beat." Lily patted him on the back and joined Sirius, James, and Arabella's celebration.

"I can't beleave we made it." Sirius said drinking his butterbeer.

"CHEERS TO THE NEW TEAM CAPTIAN!!" Sirius yelled as everyone hit there glasses together.

"CHEERS!!" They all laughed as butterbeer splashed everywhere and everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lily Evans scores for Gryffindor- Sirius Black with the assist." Lily winked at Sirius and flew after Lucious Malfoy the Slytherin Chaser who had the quaffle. She heard people scream but was too into the game to look. "And it looks like Henry Wood is out of the game." Lily looked down to see Wood being put onto a hospital bed and floating away. "Malfoy flys past the distracted Black and misses the goal." Gryffindor cheered and Slytherin booed. "Evans has the quaffle, she barily missed that buldger, and she scores! James and Justin still haven't spotted the snitch." James looked around as a buldger flew ifront of his face gracing his nose and making it bleed.

"Damn that hurt." He looked up just as the snitch teased him In front his face. He flew after it avoiding everything and everyone in his way. He was two inches away from the snitch when something hard and cold slammed against his face forcing him to fall to the ground.

"That must have hurt. It looks like Gryffindor's replacement seeker will have to take over." Keller Greenly got on his broom and went after the snitch as James was carried off the field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is he gonna be ok?" Lily asked with tears in her eyes.

"He'll be fine he just needs some rest. He took the buldger pretty hard to the head." Madan Deborge (I know last time it was different well they hadve a new one the other had to leave for family problems.) answered her sweetly rubbing her back to make her feel better.

"When will he wakeup?"

"It could take from days to weeks. Don't worry he'll be fine." Lily ran out of the hospital wing crying.

"He'll be fine Lils." Arabella held her friend in her arms watching the dead to the world Sirius staring into the fire. "And you snap out of it you're not helping."

"But but what if he never wakes up." Lily cried even harder and Bella threw a pillow at Sirius.

"I was just saying."

"Don't say anything then."

"Make me." Arabella got up and kissed him.

"There now shutup or you won't feel that for a long long time."

"Yes mummy." Bella slapped him in the head playfully.

"I bet that tomorrow James'll wakeup so don't worry."

"But Madam Deborge said he might mot wakeup for weeks."

"What does she know? Nothing!"

"I guess I'll go see him tomorrow then, for now I'm going to sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Lily lay next to him in his bed crying into his back.

"Come back to me James, I need you, I love you!" She buried her face in his sheets and fell back to sleep.

"Miss. Evans, Miss. Evans wakeup." Lily was shook awake by Madam Deborge who smiled at her sweetly. "Your classes start in an hour I thought you might want to get ready."

"No Deb, She can stay. I'll let her teachers know she's not well and must stay overnight for treatment." Dumbledore's eye twinkled as he smiled at Lily.

"Thank you so much Professor."

"Please call me Albus, professor is just so professional."

"Ok thank you Albus."

"No problem at all Lady Evans." Lily smiled at him before he left and then began talking to James as Madam Deborge had told her to do to help him wakeup.

"James, baby, I love you so much. You remember that saying, 'You don't know what you have until you lose It' Well now I understand it." She looked at his motionless body and kissed his chap lips. "Until death do us part. O James O James Where thou art thou James?" She thought of everything she could to say but nothing seemed to wake him.

"How's he doing?" Arabella asked coming in the next morning.

"I think his eye twitched but other than that nothing." Lily's face was red and her eyes swollen with tears stains on her face.

"Dumbledore said you have to get back to class today." She handed Lily her books, makeup, and some clean clothes. "Now go get ready."

Three weeks had passed and James was still asleep and Zorro hadn't said anything since before her parents were killed.

"I don't have anyone anymore. You and my mom were the only ones I had and now now you're slipping away from me. You can't do this. Please come back to me." She cried even harder than ever before until a noice startled her. She looked up to see James looking at her his eyes red from iritation. Lily was so happy she couldn't control herself from smothering him in kisses before Madam Deborge pulled her back to the a stunned and confused James.

"What was that for?" James smiled lopsided at her.

"I've missed you so so much."

"Why? Do I know you?"

__

A/N: Bum bum bum He has amnesia or is he just kidding you'll have to find out in the next chapter which will be filled with a new surprise for you to enjoy. WAHOO!!


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

****

CHAPTER EIGHT

__

A/N: How come no one ever reviews? I got one yes one review since the fourth chapter and this is my eighth. If you like this story like I said the only way I keep writing is if I get reviews so REVIEW.

"I'm just kidding." Jams tried to laugh but just got out a cough.

"Don't do that to me." Lily couldn't hit him because he was hurt so she frowned and fake cried.

"I'm sorry, sweety, I just had to do it."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Just great if you subtract the major headache, broken leg, fractured wrist, yeah I think I'd be just great then." Lily smiled and kissed James.

"That helps." He smiled weakly and turned to the door as Remus, Sirius, and Arabella walked.

"Your awake." All three smiled and ran over to the bed.

"Unfortunatly." James groaned.

"You four need to get back to class NOW." Madam Deborge shooed them out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James was let out early the next morning and everyone was filling him in on everything he had missed.

"I told everyone Snape's and Malfoy's little closet game." Lily smiled evily.

"What'd he do this time?"

"Of course Malfoy, that ass, was the one who hit the buldger at your head I would have killed him if it wasn't illegal." Lily frowned.

"Malfoy thought that Snape had put Lily up to it so he poured milk all over Snape's head and dumped him. They haven't talked since so Lily's going to get it good now." Arabella laughed at Lily.

"Anybody want some cheese cubes?" Sirius asked not paying attention but stuffing cheese cubes in his mouth. "Opps never mind they're all gone."

"You do know that too much cheese makes you constipated and makes you have really bad gas for a week." Remus grabbed the empty bag for Sirius and threw it in the trash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Make sure you say the exact incantation and do the exact wand movements or there will be dir consequences." Sirius and James looked at each other and smiled evily.

"Okay I don't want my hair purple or anything so focus." Sirius said the incantation and James felt different. He opened his eyes and was staring back at himself. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" James screamed relising that he was in Sirius' body.

"I I don't know but that was weird."

"YOU IDIOT!!" James slammed his fist on the table.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, is something wrong?" Professor kinkle looked strangely at them.

"This idiot changed our bodies." James said shooting dagers at Sirius.

"Now now don't panic, I'm sure that Madam Deborge can fix it." James stormed out the room with Sirius cowering behind him.

"I didn't mean to Prongs or should I say Padfoot." Sirius laughed but stopped when James twirled around to end up face to face with Sirius.

"I wonder if I still turn into a stag or if I'd turn into a dog. I've always wanted to know what it feels like to be a dog." They ran to a statue and both yell 'Glittering rainballs." The statue revealed a passageway. "Let's see." They concentrated and soon were both in their forms, James though was a shaggy black dog and Sirius a big white stag.

"Cool!" They both walked around to get used to the different feel before turning back.

"Ok we better get to Madam Deborge." James was pulled back by Sirius.

"Can't we just stay this way for one day?"

"No we have quiddich practice and I'd hate to see you be a seeker."

"Yeah you're right you'd be a dangerous beater." They hurried to the hospital wing to find Madam Deborge, Dumbledore, and Kinkle standing before them.

"What took you so long?" Kinkle stared them down.

"We had to stop." James hit Sirius on the head for the stupid excuse.

"Let's get to business. Madam Deborge said that she's not sure if she has a cure, but she could try some things to see if they work." Dumbledore looked to Madam Deborge who handed the boys some clear liquid. They gulped it down and choked on it.

"Ew, This tastes like sardines." James said gulping down the nearest bottle of water.

"And that wasn't water." James instantly turned purple and got red spots on his skin. As quickly as it had appeared it disappeared, James never noticing anything.

"So when will it work." James looked over at his body that Sirius was in.

"We don't know if it will work at all. Make sure no one knows you've switched." Dumbledore lead them back to their dorms.

"Where'd you go?" Lily ran up to James (Sirius) and kissed him.

"We uh had an accident in transfiguration." James/ Sirius (body/person.) said smiling.

"Yeah Si James blew me up." He glared at James/Sirius and showed his teeth.

"Well, we have to get to Quiddich practice." Lily dragged them out with Arabella following them unnoticed.

Quiddich practice was like hell. James/ Sirius kept grabbing butterflys or bees sometimes an occasional bird thinking they were the snitch. Sirius/James kept knocking people out mostly James/Sirius and once he even knocked himself out.

"GOD JAMES WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Henry Wood yelled at James/Sirius who was holding a bird in his hands.

"I thought it was the snitch."

"AND YOU SIRIUS, YOU'RE GOING TO PUT THE WHOLE TEAM IN THE HOSPITAL WING!" Sirius/James laughed and fell off his broom, luckily he was only two feet off the ground. "Practice is over." Wood stomped off the field everyone else holding their head from getting hit by Sirius/James.

"What was with you up there?" Lily was holding ice to her head and James/Sirius was trying to make Sirius/James jealous by massaging Lily's stomch where Sirius/James had hit her.

"Mr. Potter, Mr Black, Please come with me." Dumbledore said opening the gryffindor portrait. They followed him to the hospital wing where Madam Deborge was waiting. "Madam Deborge found the cure for your accident." He handed them both yellow liquid and the hesitantly gulped it down.

"At least this tasted better than the last potion you gave us." James looked at Sirius who was back in his body. "And it worked, Thank god."

"Man, what did you eat?" Sirus held his stomach and made a weird face.

"Oh, sorry got hungry and grabbed a extra extra spicy buritto from the kitchen." James smiled evily as Sirius let out a loud burp and glared at James.

"You better get back to your dorms, it's getting late." Dumbledore watched them leave.


	9. Author's Note

A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now

_**A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now. I have a couple days off work with nothing to do but write so REVIEW on any story you want continued. I haven't updated most of my storys in years so it is about time I start up again. Let me know which ones you believe are worth continuing. Thanks to all of you for your support. The only two not included in this are my newest Twilight fanfics. To Love a Werewolf and Midnight Paradise. You are welcome to read them and review them anyways but they will get updated either way.**_


End file.
